galacticconquestroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
DP System
This page presents a blanket for all DP related information, and serves as a source for templates, point allocation, and costs. BP = Built-Posts, DP = Design Points. For Station construction, refer to the following page. Strike craft have their own design system as well. Points Advisory: Set the Build Posts (BP) of a ship first, this gives you the Design Points (DP), then design ship. This avoids most point issues. Rounding When dealing with decimals, follow this simple rule Always round up to the nearest one in the event of any decimal. Round down at .4 and below, round up at .5 and above. Clarification: When it Reads (Previous+x), it is referring to the cost of the last unit. Example: The second Shield array would cost 4 points, not 7. the third would cost 5 points, not 14. Weapon Systems Projectile Weaponry 10cm caliber = 1 point (scales at 1 point, 2 = 20cm) -Sub cost, Payload = 1 point per .25 Tons (Gauss only, requires tech upgrade) Missiles (Non-turreted Weapon) -Sub Cost, 1 Tons warhead = 1 point (scales at 1 Tons, 2 = 2 Tons using base tech, tech upgrades will increase the yield per point spent). -Sub cost, Missile Tube = 1 point per missile tube. (3 points = 1 Tube + 2 Tons OR 2 Tubes + 1 Ton) Missiles work by buying the number of tubes, then tonnage. E.g. 10 points in tubes and 6 in warhead would give you 10, 7 ton missiles. -Sub cost, Armor = 0.25 points added on for every point to tubes and warhead. Maximum armor is 4 points. ( 2 Tons x 2 - A1 = 2.50+2.50 = 5 points) Energy Weaponry 10cm BEAM Projector = 1 point (scales at 1 point , 2 = 20 cm) (3 points = 30cm + 20mw OR 20cm + 40mw OR 10cm + 60MW, 1 point in projector is free) -Sub Cost, Laser, 20 MW = 1 point (scales at 1 point, 2 = 40MW, tech upgrades can increase) -Sub Cost, Particle beam, 275MJ = 1 point (scales at 1 point, 2 = 550MJ) 5cm LANCE Projector = 1 point (scales at 1 point , 2 = 10 cm, Requires Lancer Tech) (3 points = 15cm (2) + 30mw (1) OR 10cm (1) + 60mw (2) OR 5cm + 90MW (3), 1 point in projector is free) -Sub Cost, Laser, 30 MW = 1 point (scales at 1 point, 2 = 60MW) -Sub Cost, Particle beam, 412.5MJ = 1 point (scales at 1 point, 2 = 825MJ) Plasma Weaponry 10cm PULSE projector = 1 point (scales at 1 point, 2 = 20 cm) 5cm BEAM projector = 1 point (scales at 1 point, 2 = 10cm, Requires Beam tech) Armour and Shields Defensive, 15cm armor = 1 point (also adds 1.25cm armor to all non-PD turrets) Defensive, 2.5cm Turret armor = 1 point (per turret armor is added to) Defensive, 1 shield array OR Emitter = 2 points (Scales as +1 every odd unit, EX: 2, 2, 3, 3, 4) Defensive, 1 SCAR layer = 5 points (1 SCAR layer is needed for every 45cm to operate at 100% capability. Cannot operate under 45cm. 90cm = 1 layers at 50%, 2 layers at 100%, 3 layers at 150%. 135cm = 2 layers at 66.6%, 3 layers at 100%, 4 layers at 133.3%.) Defensive, 1 PD turrets = 1 point Hangars and Sensors Support, Hanger support = 4 points per squadron (scales at 4, 8 Points = 2 squadrons) Strike Craft Design System Support, Sensor array = 4 point (scales at previous cost+1, 9 = 2 arrays) Special, FTL Sensor = Price of next sensor array, may not be the only sensor array on a ship. Electronic Warfare E-War Targeting Systems = 5DP per target a single offensive e-war system can target. (You can only target more than one per offensive e-war system with target refining technology.) Offensive, FTL Jamming Systems = 1 point per 4 DP Defensive, FTL Jamming Resistance = 1 point per 4 DP Offensive, Inertia Field = 20 DP Offensive, Sensor Dazzling = 20 DP Offensive, Sensor Spoofing = 20 DP Offensive, Communication Jamming = 15 DP (Requires targeting system) Offensive, Sensor Jamming = 30 DP (Requires targeting system) Category:Thread Mechanics General Category Power Generation Basic, Reactors = 8/10/12 points per type (Light/Medium/Heavy reactors. Light has lowest output, but highest stability. Heavy has high output and low stability, medium is middle ground) Propulsion Basic, STL Engines = 5 points (add 5 to cost each size above Cor, EX- Cruiser is 20 point engines) -Sub cost, Dual Core = Add 10 points, engine counts as 2 engines. FTL Drives FTL, Basic = 5 (add 5 to cost each size above Cor) (Light Rider, Alcubierre Drive, Hyperdrive) FTL, Moderate = 10 (add 10 to cost each size above Cor) (Riftskipper, Jump Drive) FTL, Advanced = 15 (add 10 to cost each size above Cor) (Slipstream, Warp Drive) FTL, Void Doors = 15 (Add 10 for each size above Cor permitted) Special, Gate = Base FTL cost + 15 (add 15 per size above Cor permitted) (Must be mounted on Frigate or larger) Special, FTL Beacon = 10 per LY range of beacon (Special Systems Only) Special, Deep Jump Gate = Base FTL cost + 10 (Must be mounted on a Frigate or larger) Misc Systems Self Repair = Build Posts Redundancy (Per System) = 1/2 the systems cost 'Strike Craft/Daughter Craft' Strike craft are prebuilt and added into their carrier craft, they do not require extra build posts in order to be added bar the points needed for their storage. In quick summary, strike craft are any relatively small craft falling under fighter, bomber, dropship, or any other support drone, usually capable of atmospheric dog fighting along with orbital roles. Daughter Craft refer to full scale starships docked to a larger vessel, usually stripped of their FTL drive in order to fit a bit more firepower. They also can serve utility roles such as mining, transport, or even sensors. They are not however built along with the ship, only their docking point and management equipment are installed. These craft must be assembled separately and then docked with their parent craft. They also may not be larger than the ship they are docked to. 'Turrets' The size of a turret is how many points you've put into the weaponry mounted on it. For example, on a Corvette you can put 3 points to a weapon, which maxes the turret size for that specific turret. Multiple barrels in a turret are payed for separately, with a max limit of 4 barrels in a turret. Each barrel past the first is reduced in cost by 3DP, to a minimum of 3DP. Each barrel after the 2nd reduces max turret size by 3DP, to a minimum of 3DP. Clarification: Destroyer = 9 point max turret, with max size gun, options as follows. 1 Barrel: 9DP (1x 90cm). 2 Barrels: 15DP (2x 90cm). 3rd Barrel: 12DP (3x 60cm, Turret max size: 6). 4th Barrel: 12DP (4x 30cm, Turret max size: 3). Dual-Purpose Guns Any standard ship-to-ship weapon less than or equal to 3DP in cost is permitted to be used as a dual-purpose gun, capable of engaging strike craft and missiles. While the amount of damage capable of being done with turrets in this role is considerable, they share the fire-rate of their primary duty as ship-to-ship guns and are thus incapable of dealing with massive numbers of missiles or strike craft in any capacity. Additional costs to tag a gun as dual purpose is under consideration. -Currently this type of system is restricted purely to kinetic weapons 'Missiles' For missiles, warhead type is calculated first, followed by the quantity of tubes using a specific warhead yield. You will always have at least one missile tube however. For example, 2 points gives a single 2 Tons warhead using base level technology. Once you start fitting additional tubes however, you must pay for each tube mounted on the vessel with a single point per tube. This system is very straightforward once this is understood until armoring or non-explosive warheads are brought into play. Armoring Missiles With technological advances, it becomes possible to make missiles a bit more durable. Armoring missiles requires technology, A-1 Armored missile adds 0.25 to the cost of a missile for tube and warhead, with 0.25 for every armor point. One Armor point will grant a missile's outer shell immunity to long range shrapnel and reduce the effectiveness of low caliber weaponry against it. PD autocannons can fire HE rounds that still do severe damage with a close detonation and an AP round can easily penetrate the missile's skin. A second point removes the ability of autocannon HE to deal much damage and reduces their effective munitions to only AP. Cannon PD turrets can still shred the missile with HE at A-2. A third point into armor makes the missile immune to HE rounds in general and it can survive multiple hits from autocannons. Cannon AP is necessary for killing these missiles. At the fourth point, A-4, the missile becomes highly resistant to a kinetic kill, taking multiple large caliber cannon shots. Railgun PD or non-projectile PD is necessary to quickly kill these highly armored missiles. Update coming soon - Railgun PD no longer relevant, role filled by dual-purpose guns Clarification: 'Armor levels are decided by "armor points", each costing 0.25 extra on a missile's warhead and tube cost. A 1 point warhead with two tubes would add 0.75 to the total cost. This may be rounded up if necessary. Example: 2 Tons x 2 - A1 = 2.50+2.50 = 5 points 'Softcaps All vessels unless otherwise stated have the following softcaps Armor after (BP*2) scales at 2x cost, after (BP *5) scales at 4x cost Shield emitters after (BP) scale at (Prev+2) After (BP * 4) Turrets, each additional turret costs 2 DP, PD turrets count against limit. Multiple barrels (weapons) per turret do NOT count against limit. Clarification: (BP * 4) = 4 turrets per BP. Hangar support after BP scales at (prev+2) Hull Types UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED, DP IS 10 PER POST Corvettes 40 meters - 90 meters, Size 0 DP is 15 per post (Max 5 post build time) (15-75 DP) Weapons using over 3 points are Spinal Always considered atmosphere capable Cannot mount hangar support for Medium or Large strikecraft Maximum of 2 points of FTL Jamming Resistance Maximum of 4 points of FTL Jamming Frigates 90 meters - 300 meters, Size 1 Max 14 post build time, Min 8 (80-140 DP) Weapons using over 6 points are Spinal (Max barrels per turret: 2) May land and takeoff from planets if modified (10 points) Maximum of 4 points of FTL Jamming Resistance Maximum of 6 points of FTL Jamming Destroyers 150 meters - 600 meters, Size 2 Max 24 post build time, min 18 (180-240 DP) Weapons using over 9 points are spinal (Max barrels per turret: 3) May land and takeoff from planets if modified (40 points) May have Hanger support for Corvettes (cost 6 per Corvette) Maximum of 6 points of FTL Jamming Resistance Maximum of 8 points of FTL Jamming Cruisers 150 meters - 800 meters, Size 3 Max 34 post build time, min 28 (280-340 DP) Weapons using over 12 points are spinal (Max barrels per turret: 4) May have Hanger support for Frigates (Cost 12 per Frigate) Maximum of 8 points of FTL Jamming Resistance Maximum of 10 points of FTL Jamming Battlecruisers 400 Meters - 1300 meters, Size 4 44 post build time, min 38 (380-440 DP) Weapons using over 18 points are Spinal (Max barrels per turret: 5) May have hanger support for Destroyers (Cost 18 per Destroyer) Maximum of 10 points of FTL Jamming Resistance Maximum of 12 points of FTL Jamming Battleships 900 meters - 2 kilometers, Size 5 54 post build time, min 48 (480-540 DP) Weapons over 21 points are Spinal (Max barrels per turret: 6) May have hanger support for Cruisers (Cost 24 per Cruiser) Maximum of 12 points of FTL Jamming Resistance Maximum of 12 points of FTL Jamming Dreadnoughts 2 kilometers - 4.5 kilometers, Size 6 64 post build time, minimum 58 (580-640) Weapons over 24 points are spinal (Max barrels per turret: 7) May have hangar support for Battlecruisers (Cost 30 per Battlecruiser) Cannot be FTL Jammed Maximum of 20 points of FTL Jamming Templates Here are the templates that serve to designate the role and overall duty of a vessel design. This can also be used to create new variants of an existing class of spacecraft in some cases. These are to be applied to a ship before system listings are set up due to having a massive affect on the softcaps and costs of systems. YOU MUST NAME THE TEMPLATE BEING USED Templates are not a requirement! They are only there for specialized craft and special roles, usage is not advised for a generalized vessel. The standard uses whatever is the normal softcap list for the ship and uses normal costs. 'Template List' 'Assault' Armor becomes 1 DP per 20cm Shields cost 4 DP, but stay at 4 DP Weapons max size reduced by 3 (Min 3) before spinal Gains Assault trait (Vessel may be equipped with a number of breaching collars, additionally, it may launch short range "breaching pods" for boarding assault. These have no cost and are included as part of the template.) 'Siege' Weapons Max Size increased by 6 before spinal Turret softcap reduced to (BP) Non-Missile weapons become half price. (1 point = 20cm) PD becomes 2x price Armor/shields/SCAR become 2x price 'Missile Boat' Weapons max size reduced by 3 (Min 3) before spinal Turret soft cap reduced to (BP * 2) Non-missile weapons become 2x price Missile weaponry becomes half price. (1 point = 1x2 Tons or 2x1 Tons. 2 points = 2x2 Tons, or 4x1 Tons, or 1x4 Tons) Armor/shields/SCAR become 2x price 'Carrier' Sensors become 2 DP but become (prev+2) scale Weapons become 4x price, can't mount spinals, max size reduced by 3 (Min 3) Armor/Shields become 4x price. SCAR become 2x price. Hanger support for Strikecraft costs 2 per strikecraft and has no softcap Gains Advanced Repair trait (Repairs/Rearms any vessel that can dock) Jump Carrier Sensors become 2 DP but become (prev+2) scale Weapons become 4x price, can't mount spinals, max size reduced by 3 (Min 3) Armor/Shields become 2x price. Hanger support for Strikecraft has no Softcap Automatically equipped with Deep strike gates equal to 1/2 Hanger Support slots. These gates function for Strikecraft only 'Raider Carrier(Minimum Size, Cruiser)' Armor/Shields becomes 2x price Weapons become 2x price, can't mount spinals Gains Advanced Berth Trait (Reduce cost of dock for ships Cor size and up by 1/2) Gains Advanced Repair trait (Repairs/Rearms any vessel that can dock) Hanger support Softcap becomes (BP*2) Provides protection against Electronic Warfare to its "Raider" craft 'Area Defense(PD)' PD gains one extra turret per point PD have SEPARATE turret softcap pool equal to (BP*6) (I.E. PD doesn't count as standard turrets) Standard turret softcap reduced to (BP*2) Armor becomes 2x price Shields become 2x price. Weapons max size reduced by 6 (Min 3) before spinal Gains Advanced Shielding trait (can project area shields) 'Grand Warship' ADD 10 POSTS TO BUILD TIME, GAIN NO EXTRA DP Weapons may have a Battery, adding copies of that weapon for 1/2 the cost of the original. No more additional weapons than ship size. Armor costs 1 point per 20cm of armor PD costs 1 per 2 turrets. 'Defense Platform Prototype Requirement' Weapons can be 3 points larger before spinal FTL drives may not be mounted. May not mount engines. Gains Advanced Sensor Trait (Can mount Stealth Detection Sensors) Gains Advanced Repair Trait (May Repair/Restock any vessel that can dock) (DO NOT USE) Can be one size larger than latest researched hull size Counter Siege Platform Prototype Requirement Weapons may be 9 points larger before spinal Non-missile weapons become half-price Armor/Shields/PD becomes 2x price May not mount FTL drives or Engines Arsenal Platform Prototype Requirement Missile Weapons become 1/2 price Armor/Shields/PD becomes 2x Price May not mount FTL drives or Engines Hanger Platform Prototype Requirement Hanger support becomes 2 Cost, remains 2 Cost Hanger Softcap Removed Armor/Shields/PD becomes 2x Price May not mount FTL drives or Engines 'Heavy Defense Platform Prototype Requirement' ADD 10 POSTS TO BUILD TIME, GAIN NO EXTRA DP Arrays cost 4 and stay 4, Armor costs 1 point per 25cm of armor, PD costs 1 per 2 turrets. Weapons may have a Battery, adding copies of that weapon for 1/2 the cost of the original. No more additional turrets than ship size Weapons may be 3 points larger before spinal Hanger support for strike craft costs 1 FTL and STL drives may not be mounted. Can be one size larger than latest researched hull size Command and Control Templates (Battlecruiser Minimum) Fire Control Weapons become 2x price Gains Centralized Fire Control trait (Acts as a fleet fire control/supercomputer) Electronic Warfare Armor/Shields become 2x price Weapons become 2x price Sensors become 3 DP but remain (prev+1) scale Electronic Warfare systems are 1/2 cost Electronic-Warfare Frame (Minimum Frigate) E-War targeting system costs 5DP per (Ship Size) Targets (Ex: Size 3 Ship, 5dp per 3 targets) Sensor Dazzling, Communication Jamming, and Sensor Jamming become 1/2 price Turret soft cap reduced to 2x BP Gains Immunity to Electronic Warfare Armor/Shields/SCAR become 2x price Sensor Arrays cost 6DP and remain 6DP All weapons cost 2x DP FTL Interdictor (Minimum Frigate) Weapon max size reduced by 1 point before spinal Turret soft cap reduced to 2x BP All weapons cost 2x DP Armour/shields/SCAR become 2x price Maximum FTL Jamming becomes x4 1 FTL Jamming/Resistance Point per 2 DP Inertia Field costs 10DP 'Stealth' Armor Softcap becomes BP, after PB costs (Previous+1) Weapons max size reduced by 3 (Min 3), May not mount fixed weapons Can mount cloaking devices (costs BP * 2 to mount) Appears one class smaller on sensors (Destroyer -> Frigate -> Corvette -> Small Craft) May be detected at only Half-normal range for sensor system. 'Special Systems' Sensors become 2 DP cost and scale at 2 Armor/Shields become 2x price Weapons become 3x price, max size reduced by 6, no spinals allowed Reactors become (6/8/10), May mount Superheavy reactors for 12 Gains Advanced Sensor trait (Can mount Stealth Detection Suite, costs (BP*2) DP, counters half-normal range for stealth) Gain Advanced Power Grid (Can project energy to nearby vessels, requires Wireless Power technology) Gains Advanced Tracking (All mounted sensors also count as FTL sensors) Can fit and drop FTL Beacons 'Constructor' Cut total DP by 50% (EX: 10 BP = 50dp, not 100) Armor/Shields becomes 2x price Weapons become 2x price, can't mount spinals Gains Drydock Trait (Can Refit or build any ship 2 steps lower, applies to Destroyer up only) Gains Advanced Repair trait (Repairs/Rearms any vessel that can dock) Gains Constructor Trait (Can build Facilities/have manufacturing equipment) 'Colonizer' Cut total DP by 50% (EX: 10 BP = 50dp, not 100) PD becomes 2x price Armor/shields become 2x price Weapons become 2x price, cannot mount spinals Gains Colonization Trait (Can colonize planets) 'Freighter' PD becomes 2x price Armor becomes 2x price Weapons become 3x price, cannot mount spinals Cut total DP by 50% (EX: 10 BP = 50dp, not 100) Gains ability to carry over-sized cargo 'Mining Barge' Cut total DP by 50% (EX: 10 BP = 50dp, not 100) Armor/Shields becomes 2x price Weapons become 2x price, can't mount spinals Gains ability to harvest and refine resources anywhere. 'Mobile Shipyard (Minimum Size, Frigate)' Note: MAY NOT BE PRODUCED BY ANOTHER MOBILE SHIPYARD Cut total DP by 50% (EX: 10 BP = 50dp, not 100) Armor/Shields becomes 4x price SCAR becomes 2x price Weapons become 4x price, can't mount spinals Gains Advanced Drydock Trait (Can Refit or build any ship, same size and smaller) Gains Advanced Repair trait (Repairs/Rearms any vessel that can dock) 'Civilian Variant' Demilitarized ships may be refit to this template. Cut total DP by 50% (EX: 10 BP = 50dp, not 100) Max Armor = 1/2 BP (EX 10BP = 5 points armor) Max Shields = 1/5th BP (EX 10BP = 1, 20BP = 2) Max Turrets = BP (EX 10BP = 10 Turrets) Max points per missile system = Max turret size Demilitarized Vessel Any Military ship, regardless of template, may be refit to this template. Cut total DP by 75% (EX: 10 BP = 75dp, not 100) Max Armor = BP (EX 10BP = 10 points armor) Max Shields = 1/2 BP (EX 10BP = 5, 20BP = 10) Max Turrets = 2x BP (EX 10BP = 20 Turrets) Max points per missile system = 2x Max turret size 'Prototype ONLY TO PROTOTYPES' THE FOLLOWING REPLACES THE NORMAL BP AND DP RULES. BATTLECRUISERS: 50 Posts to build, 400DP to spend. BATTLESHIPS: 60 Posts to build, 500DP to spend. DREADNOUGHTS: 70 Posts to build, 600DP to spend TITANS: ON KID Subclasses Subclasses represent special variants of hull types. these subclasses may NOT be used with templates and additionally may only be used with specific hulls. Finally, all subclasses take 5 posts longer to build, they do NOT gain extra DP from this. Frigate - Monitor Turret Max size becomes 18 points May only mount (BP/2, round down) turrets (14BP = 7 turrets), may not buy additional turrets Armor and Shields cost 2x Engines cost 5DP more Destroyer - Cutter Counts one size smaller for STL and FTL engine costs, all engines automatically dual core Automatically gains (BP/4, round down) strike craft hangers, does not count hanger support limit. (24BP = 6 hangers) Weapon max size reduced by 3 Gains 1.5x missile warhead per DP point (2dp = 3 Tons warhead) Cruiser - Hunter Killer Automatically gain (BP/2, round down) PD turrets, Does not count against turret limit. (34BP = 17 PD turrets) Sensors cost 3DP, stay at 3DP cost One free level of system redundancy on Engines (Both FTL and STL) and Self Repair systems Category:Thread Mechanics